


Inherited Blade

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Swordsman Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Naruto and Tenten talk about the Executioner's Blade.
Relationships: Tenten/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Inherited Blade

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise or its related concepts and characters, but Masashi Kishimoto and his affiliates do.**

**[IB]**

**Inherited Blade**

**[IB]**

After fortunately getting past the first stage of the Chūnin Exams, Naruto Uzumaki parted ways with his teammates, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, and was on his way home to prepare for the second stage the next day when he came across a fellow genin who he recognized as being Rock Lee's teammate, Tenten. Although Naruto was curious to why she looked eager to talk with him, he decided to let her walk with him since they were not taking the Exams right then.

Tenten quickly explained that compared to the rest of her team, she tasked herself into perfecting her use of weapons and Sealing Jutsu as a kunoichi for the Hidden Leaf Village and Naruto immediately captured her interest upon seeing he carried the Executioner's Blade previously carried by Zabuza Momochi, who was a former member of the Hidden Mist Village's Seven Swordsmen before deserting his home village.

"Your interest, huh?" Naruto could not help but comment on Tenten's choice of words with a raised eyebrow.

Getting the implication, Tenten blushed and replied in denial. "Not like that kind of "interest". I am simply curious in how you got it, that is all. Were you and your team the ones who killed Zabuza?"

Naruto reflected on the topic glumly before answering. "He was on our first big mission, but we weren't the ones who killed him."

He then told Tenten what he remembered from the Land of Waves about Zabuza and his partner, Haku, and how the members of Team 7 sympathized with what the two went through in life before they died to the point they chose not to turn in their bodies for a bounty.

"I know I was kind of closer to Haku in a weird way compared to Zabuza, but as soon as we buried them, I couldn't help but wonder that his sword would've gone to waste with no one using it and Sasuke agreed, so they all let me have it." Naruto concluded.

"None of your teammates had an interest for it?" Tenten asked out of curiosity.

Naruto shrugged as he responded. "Kakashi Sensei said he could make do without it as he always did, Sakura said she had enough problems figuring out how to fight without managing a huge sword like this, and Sasuke said he wouldn't mind learning how to fight with a sword, but wants a weapon that's less flashy than the Executioner's Blade."

Tenten nodded as she conceded to the points spoken. "Yeah, I guess that all makes sense." She then smiled in anticipation at Naruto as she added. "Still, here's hoping you're as good with that sword as you are with your words because I want to test you out myself in the Exams." She then said in a flat tone of voice. "And I'm definitely not talking about that kind of "testing"."

Snickering at her words, Naruto said back with a smile of his own. "Don't worry. When we fight, you're going to be impressed even as you lose."

"Ha, we'll see!" Tenten replied with confidence as the two Shinobi fist pumped.

As the two then broke apart and went their separate ways, Naruto thought to himself with a blush. 'When you think about it she is kind of cute.'

**[IB]**

**I originally wanted to pair Naruto and Tenten up in a longer story as a counterpart to Naruto/Hinata, but seeing as how the latter ship and the resulting offspring are pretty integral to the setting later on, I am afraid I do not see that happening much, at least from my own work. Anyway, I decided to make this somewhat Zabuza-related after remembering a story that had Naruto take up his sword in a canon divergence followed by earning Tenten's interest, even though I did lose interest in that story and the author themselves after seeing it was another bashing mess among other things.**


End file.
